villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phoenix (Wizard)
Phoenix is a Greater Phantom born from the body of a young man named Yugo Fujita and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Wizard. He was voiced by Atsumi Kanno. History Origin Phoenix was created when Yugo Fujita was abducted as a sacrifice for the Sabbath ritual. As Yugo died Phoenix assuming his original self's form. Battling Against Wizard Despite Medusa turning down his offer to handle a young Gate named Hiroki Itoh, Phoenix convinced Wiseman to lett him do it and was ordered to go after the boy's parents. Though he used his chance to overpower Wizard, Phoenix is quickly destroyed by Wizard's Flame Dragon yet revived at nightfall with much of his mana depleted. Phoenix later confronts Wizard to prevent his interference in a Phantom's attack, introducing himself. On Christmas Eve, Phoenix goes after a Gate named Tatsuro and burns the presents that Tatsuro was going to give to the children of the orphanage he grew up in to send him into despair. Initially overpowering Flame Dragon, Phoenix was destroyed by Water Dragon, but revived shortly after when Wizard undid the Phantom's handiwork. Movie War Ultimatum Phoenix and Medusa were instructed by Wiseman to assist the Akumaizer. However, they did not want to work with them and end up letting Wizard enter one of the Gates' Underworld to stop the Akumaizer. Rematch with Wizard Because Wiseman ordered him to not meddle in Medusa's affairs or attack Wizard, Phoenix chose to let out his anger by fighting some drunkards. Phoenix later finds that he was being followed by Rinko Daimon, who learned of Yugo yet was not fully aware of his true identity other than being a Phantom. Amused by her determination, he told her about Beelzebub's method of controlling people. The two then began discussing Phoenix's reluctance to make people despair, with Rinko telling Phoenix to make his own decisions. Phoenix then reveals his true form and knocks Rinko out. Phoenix moves Rinko to a warehouse to lure out Haruto. Phoenix is then checked up upon by Sora, who later tells Haruto to go to the warehouse. However, Medusa arrives to punish Phoenix for disobeying orders, and the two Phantoms fight, with Medusa winning by turning Phoenix into stone. However, Phoenix managed to break free from Medusa's stone curse, forcing her to flee. Haruto arrived soon after to save Rinko, and changed into Wizard to battle Phoenix. Wizard chose to utilize Water Dragon against Phoenix and used the Blizzard Ring against the Phantom. However, Phoenix's heat was able to render the Dragon Freeze useless. Wizard then switched to Hurricane Dragon and performed the Hurricane Dragon Strike Wizard and then Dragon Slash Strike to destroy Phoenix. However, Phoenix quickly resurrected and only gained more power. Wizard attempted to use Land Dragon's Dragon Levitate but Phoenix was able to break free from the imposed gravity. Exhausted, Wizard was unable to stop Phoenix from brutally beating him. However, Kamen Rider Beast arrived and fought Phoenix, allowing Wizard to change into Hurricane Dragon and escape with Rinko. Phoenix defeated Beast began rampaging across the city to lure out Wizard so he can finish his fight with Wizard at the place where it all started. Haruto transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard in Flame Dragon form and battles Phoenix, with Phoenix ultimately overwhelming Wizard. However, Wizard then remembers that he is everyone's final hope and unleashes All Dragon, easily defeating Phoenix. Despite this, Phoenix brags that he can simply resurrect. However, rather than kill him, Phoenix uses the Strike Dragon to launch Phoenix into the Sun, with Phoenix's resurrection ability imprisoning him in a cycle of death and rebirth. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Because of Phoenix entered service to the evil organization in the alternate timeline created by Shocker using the History Modifying Machine to rewrite history. He later fought the final battle against the Kamen Riders and was destroyed by Wizard Flame Style's Kick Strike. Trivia *Phoenix is the only Chief Phantom not to ultimately die, instead being trapped in an endless loop. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Elementals Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Alter-Ego Category:Archenemy Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Vandals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Creator